1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shave tool holder devices and, more particularly, to a shave tool holder exhibiting a precise calibration assembly for vertically adjusting a roller support portion of a shave tool holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shave tool holder and cutter assemblies are well known in the art for use in machining a rotary turning workpiece which is mounted upon a spindle. The assembly is typically mounted within a holder block which is in turn mounted in a "floating" arrangement so that it is capable of being reciprocally actuated in both horizontal and vertical directions. Such multi-directional reciprocating motion is typically provided by a machine cross slide which is known in the art and a swing arm which forms a portion of a conventional slide assembly. Reference is made to the Davenport screw machine as described in the prior art.
Used in combination with such a shave tool holder is an appropriately configured cutter insert which is mounted upon a platform base of the holder. A roller and support portion is mounted to a superstructure of the shave tool holder and is vertically adjustable within a guide portion by means of a standard bolt which is secured at an upper enlarged head to the tool holder. In operation, the roller is upwardly actuated by the rotating workpiece and the cutting tool is brought into contact with the workpiece upon forward reciprocation of the holder and cutter assembly and prior to reverse reciprocation to withdraw the body from the machined workpiece.
A desired minimal distance is established between an exterior facing surface of the roller and the installed cutter insert and ideally corresponds with a desired outer diameter sizing operation to be performed upon the rotating workpiece. The achievement of the desired diameter sizing operation is typically accomplished through a trial and error procedure in which an approximate measurement is taken of the distance between the exterior face of the roller and the cutter insert with a caliper or like measuring tool. A sample workpiece is then turned by the spindle and is machined in a trial iteration of the tool and assembly. The workpiece is then inspected and measured for degree of error from the desired dimensions and the distance between the roller and cutter is again adjusted until a further sample workpiece is produced which satisfies the dimensional requirements established for the part and prior to engaging a volume production.
Additional examples of prior art shave tool holders are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,809,855 and 5,737,984, issued to Francia, as well as the C. J. Winter Machine Works advertisement for a shave tool holder as described in the Automatic Machining magazine, October, 1998.